<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all扉】什麼時候自家老大才能認真上班不去賭場【論壇體】 by yuzumumu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777992">【all扉】什麼時候自家老大才能認真上班不去賭場【論壇體】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzumumu/pseuds/yuzumumu'>yuzumumu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzumumu/pseuds/yuzumumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*真路人角度<br/>*all扉但不明顯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All扉, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobrama, 斑扉, 柱扉, 泉扉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all扉】什麼時候自家老大才能認真上班不去賭場【論壇體】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【all扉】什麼時候自家老大才能認真上班不去賭場【論壇體】</p><p>*真路人角度<br/>*all扉但不明顯</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;木之葉區</p><p> </p><p>標題：什麼時候自家老大才能認真上班不去賭場</p><p>1.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>如題，我已經連續好幾天上班直接看到早晨的太陽了……，晚餐宵夜早餐一條龍。<br/>真的好想掐死自家老大……<br/>可是打不過(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)</p><p>2.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>這個是每個出社會的社畜都會有的命題。</p><p>3.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>+1</p><p>4.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>下班打卡時間跟上班時間一樣時，我就對這間公司沒有任何想法了</p><p>5.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>氣！<br/>打不過氣！！<br/>然後看到桌上一疊疊的文件又更氣！<br/>我實在想不透老大的弟弟已經鄭重發出生命警告了，老大還是雷打不動照去賭場賭錢！！！<br/>為什麼啊啊啊啊！！！！<br/>平常不是很聽弟弟的話嗎？<br/>為什麼啊啊啊啊！！！！</p><p>6.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>&gt;&gt;2 前輩冷淡的句子已感受到肝疼了(´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)<br/>&gt;&gt;3 抱<br/>&gt;&gt;4 前輩可以思考早餐吃什麼了(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)<br/>&gt;&gt;5 可怕的事，弟弟大人還可以高效率處理文件</p><p>7.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>每天去賭場？？？<br/>等等等等！<br/>賭場！<br/>你們不要講得像日常一樣，去賭場這件事可是很大條啊！！！</p><p>8.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;7 喔，那你一定是第一次來這個區吧</p><p>9.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>&gt;&gt;7 是很嚴重沒錯，但當你常態連續加班7天後，就沒什麼感覺了(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)<br/>最後只會卑微的希望老大趕快進辦公室吧ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ</p><p>10.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;6 弟弟大人的高效率還是敵不過加急文件的速度</p><p>11.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>剛剛去茶水間放鬆時又看到弟弟大人加班，都月底了還窩在辦公室處理公務，弟弟大人不知道有沒有從辦公室出來過</p><p>12.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;11 你這麼說不代表也連續加…班……了……嗎……</p><p>13.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;12 別說了。</p><p>14.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>&gt;&gt;11 前輩……</p><p>15.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;8 &gt;&gt;9<br/>（抬頭看了區位置馬上明瞭）<br/>敬肝。つ</p><p>16.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;11 有啦有啦，弟弟大人出去抓老大回來，大概是趁那時活動筋骨</p><p>17.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>定期溜弟弟，呵。</p><p>18.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>怪不得每次出去抓人動靜都這麼大</p><p>19.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>犧牲自我拯救弟弟健康</p><p>20.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>老大看我RRRRRRR<br/>求您了，乖乖坐在辦公室裡辦公RRRRRR<br/>您這麼體恤弟弟大人一定捨不得他熬夜對不對RRRRRRR</p><p>21.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>打最兇的不就是老大了嘛。</p><p>22.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>&gt;&gt;21 前輩你說什麼？！∑(ﾟДﾟ)</p><p>23.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>連那個弟控宇智波族長還勸過老大不要再打不要再打了<br/>問我怎麼知道<br/>喔，因為當時我手抱著一大疊加急文件死魚眼看著千手兄弟互毆的現場。</p><p>24.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>幫補充&gt;&gt;23<br/>「大哥你昨天是怎麼答應我的？！」<br/>「扉間！大哥我忍不住！！」<br/>「今天可是要跟xx開會！大哥還給我搞這種紕漏？！！！」<br/>「扉間扉間！大哥我知道扉間一定行的！」<br/>「行你媽！」</p><p>兩人對話之間拳頭也不要錢似的招呼過去，不過因為扉間大人會用飛雷神閃避柱間大人的攻擊，所以柱間大人看起來打得狠但扉間大人一點傷勢都沒有。<br/>對了，宇智波族長就站在千手兄弟兩中間略帶手足無措喊著：<br/>「柱間你快住手，扉間你也少說兩句。」<br/>不是吼，這齣每天都不知要上演幾遍了，怎麼族長還一副弱氣的樣子。</p><p>BY跟著泉奈大人一起等簽章的宇智波社畜</p><p>25.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>謝謝&gt;&gt;24 補充<br/>那我用顏文字來表達當時的四位大人 <br/>(╬ﾟдﾟ)&lt;大哥<br/>(   ﾟ∀ ﾟ)&lt;扉間<br/>(ﾟдﾟ≡ﾟдﾟ)&lt;不要再打了<br/>(   ^ω^ )&lt;嘻嘻</p><p>26.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>&gt;&gt;25 泉奈大人是不是愉悅犯……啊</p><p>27.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;26 不用懷疑</p><p>28.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;27 泉奈大人最喜歡看扉間大人痛苦的樣子</p><p>29.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;28 泉奈大人：不過我還是很喜歡扉間喲(&lt;ゝω・) ☆</p><p>30.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>有畫面……</p><p>31.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>不止有畫面連聲音都出現了……</p><p>32.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;29 你怎麼會留有聲評論！</p><p>33.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;24 這個我知道<br/>因為宇智波一族是有名的兄弟愛家族，所以看到直接用肉體交流感情的千手一族，當然會不知所措。<br/>欸你不也是宇智波一族嗎？<br/>怎麼會不了解我們族的特性？</p><p>34.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;33 謝謝解惑……可能是因為我是邊緣人……</p><p>35.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>&gt;&gt;34 擼擼你(o^^o)</p><p>36.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>族長：夭壽喔怎麼打弟弟！！！</p><p> </p><p>TBC<br/>又要社畜開頭的論壇體了<br/>CP還不明顯，難受</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【all扉】什麼時候自家老大才能認真上班不去賭場【論壇體】-2</p><p>*真路人角度<br/>*all扉但不明顯</p><p> </p><p>37.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>完了完了又聽到從火影辦公室裡發出的爆炸聲了</p><p>38.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>有沒有暗部去支援扉間大人RRR</p><p>39.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>護駕護駕！快保護我們扉間大大！！</p><p>40.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>我從茶水間門外看到斑大人和泉奈大人衝去火影辦公室了</p><p>41.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;40 你怎麼還在茶水間混R</p><p>42.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>薪水小偷薪水小偷m9</p><p>43.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>閉嘴<br/>在場的通通都是</p><p>44.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>現在聽不到爆炸聲了ヽ(´▽｀)/<br/>感謝斑大人和泉奈大人又拯救了扉間大人</p><p>45.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>財務部表示謝謝斑大人和泉奈大人</p><p>46.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;44 &gt;&gt;45 照以往經驗來說</p><p>47.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>會變成雙人雙打</p><p>48.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>怎麼了怎麼了<br/>為什麼地板在震動RRR</p><p>49.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>大家先把文件護好！！！</p><p>50.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>(　ﾟдﾟ)？？？</p><p>︴<br/>︴<br/>︴</p><p>80.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>木葉你們那邊怎麼了？</p><p>81.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>已經好幾小時沒有木葉那邊的消息了？</p><p>82.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>呼叫原PO<br/>呼叫原PO<br/>請問你還活著嗎？</p><p>83.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>我私了火影塔那邊的朋友也沒回我訊息耶<br/>雖然平常都是已讀不回……</p><p>84.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;83 那樣還算朋友嗎？</p><p>85.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;84 當然！我們還是很要好的朋友！</p><p>86.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>搜了新聞之類的都沒消息</p><p>87.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>再等等吧，我想沒那麼快</p><p>88.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>&gt;&gt;82 我還活著！！<br/>負責的文件也死守住了！！！<br/>｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡<br/>&gt;&gt;83 我覺得你朋友大概是忙到沒時間上網(*･ω･)ﾉ(´-` )</p><p>89.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO沒事吧？</p><p>90.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>你們最後留的消息太可怕了<br/>到底怎麼了？</p><p>91.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>嘛，文件沒事就好了</p><p>92.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;91 專業社畜發言</p><p>93.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>&gt;&gt;89 沒事多虧在場的前輩幫忙，人和文件都沒事<br/>&gt;&gt;90 入社第一次遇到這種事，聽前輩說是日常<br/>&gt;&gt;91 真的是超級感謝前輩啦！(//∇//)<br/>不然我也會是角落成灰的一員<br/>&gt;&gt;92 我也聞到同樣社畜的味道( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>94.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>你他媽又是日常？？？</p><p>95.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>幸好我身於水裡</p><p>96.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;88 原PO謝謝，朋友讀我訊息了，不用擔心，開醺！</p><p>97.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>角落成灰是怎樣啦XDDD</p><p>98.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;97 非常歡迎讓茶水間同事說明</p><p>99.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>&gt;&gt;96 太好了！(^o^)/ <br/>&gt;&gt;97 &gt;&gt;98 說來話長，我也隆重歡迎茶水間同事親自說明wwwwww</p><p>100.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>茶水間那傢伙大概不行了<br/>路人來幫忙說明下<br/>時間往前推幾小時</p><p>那時候柱間大人和扉間大人跟往常一樣，一個哈哈哈扉間你可以的、一個大哥我今天一定要幹死你，非常有千手一族愛的風格溝通。</p><p>此時剛趕到現場的斑大人看到柱間大人往扉間大人一個木遁攻過去，下意識隨手吹個火遁要把攻擊給打消掉。</p><p>就在那個時候！！！</p><p>＞＞扉間大人處理三天的文件被燒光了＜＜</p><p>＞＞近年來的帳本也被燒光＜＜</p><p>＞＞扉間大人整個人像是停止呼吸一樣＜＜</p><p>BY剛好在現場待機的路人暗部</p><p>101.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;100 不是好像，扉間大人是真的停止機能了</p><p>BY剛好去護駕的路人暗部</p><p>102.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>繼續補充&gt;&gt;100 </p><p>現場至少安靜了幾分鐘有<br/>那時候我趁**扉間大人**還沒有動作<br/>趕快發消息到公司任何一個群組，不管是公的私的還是團購的<br/>——還快保護好文件——<br/>剛把消息傳到最後一個時，我就瞄到扉間大人的腳邊湧起的水龍</p><p>\\不愧是可以在沒有水的地方發動高級水遁忍術的扉間大人！！！//</p><p>PS：我懷疑扉間大人一定注意到我發消息<br/>PPS：還等我把消息都傳完的扉間大人真是好上司<br/>PPPS：茶水間那隻就是沒在工作崗位才來不及保護好文件<br/>PPPPS：茶水間是會計部的 = ）</p><p> </p><p>TBC<br/>什麼時候才能有CP劇情<br/>全都是工作工作工作的扉間大大好難發展</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【all扉】什麼時候自家老大才能認真上班不去賭場【論壇體】-3</p><p>*真路人角度<br/>*all扉但不明顯</p><p> </p><p>103.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>廣播通知今天可以提早下班了(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)<br/>第一次這麼早下班都不知道該幹麼！(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)</p><p>104.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>媽的原PO你是不是扉間大人直屬的？<br/>全組就你們可以提早下班！！！！！</p><p>105.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>&gt;&gt;104 嘻嘻對(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))</p><p>106.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>扉間大人直屬+1</p><p>107.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>扉間大人直屬+2<br/>明天我會帶大人喜歡的烤魚。</p><p>108.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>帳本……帳本……<br/>我這輩子一定要徒手撕了宇智波斑啊啊啊啊啊！！！</p><p>109.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;105 &gt;&gt;106 &gt;&gt;107 閉嘴！！！<br/>沒人想知道！</p><p>沒<br/>有<br/>人 <br/>！<br/>！<br/>！</p><p>110.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>扉間大人直屬+3嘻嘻</p><p>最後轉播下剛才發生的事<br/>毫不猶豫甩了六條水龍內含起爆符水遁的扉間大人<br/>另外三位大人也馬上反應過來接下扉間大人的攻勢<br/>柱間大人用土遁防守<br/>斑大人和泉奈大人用火遁反擊回去、順便抵銷起爆符的威力<br/>嘛，我就趁這時跟另一位待機的和前來幫忙的同事，給所有文件上結界<br/>忙碌之於偷看下扉間大人的戰況</p><p>扉：「大哥啊，今天我就隨你心願讓你跟斑永遠在一起吧。」</p><p>柱：「不不不不不不！扉間不是啊！！！！聽大哥解釋啊啊！」</p><p>斑：「扉間我跟柱間是清白的！！！！」</p><p>泉：「斑哥？！！」</p><p>扉：「明年的今天我會帶好酒來慶祝你們的。」</p><p>柱：「扉間！我跟斑真的不是那種關係啊啊啊！」</p><p>扉：「是不是已經不重要了，大哥現在可以左右手各一個宇智波了。」</p><p>「「「扉間！！！」」」((( ;つ　ﾟдﾟ)　ﾟдﾟ)　ﾟдﾟ)つ</p><p>三對一打的不相上下<br/>最後還是宇智波兄弟反水把柱間大人推出來給扉間大人揍<br/>這場才落幕<br/>我就不提戰鬥中的餘波波及到哪了</p><p>BY剛好在現場待機的路人____</p><p>111.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>最後還是千手兄弟互毆日常結局呀！</p><p>112.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>雖然很想說說扉間大人真是厲害<br/>但等等暗部不是直屬火影嗎？？？<br/>還是我記錯了？！！！</p><p>113.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;112 你沒記錯。</p><p>114.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>他也沒說自己是暗部啊</p><p>115.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>為什麼扉間大人不多揍斑幾拳啊啊啊啊！！！！！</p><p>116.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>欸<br/>不是<br/>等等<br/>扉間大人是想</p><p>117.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;116 扉間大人：我想革命。</p><p>118.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>左右手各一個宇智波wwwwww<br/>完全想像不出來會是扉間大人說出來的樣子wwwwww</p><p>119.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>欸～所以柱間大人跟斑大人真的是清白的喔？</p><p>120.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>求救<br/>扉間大人的起爆符還留在出納組RRRR</p><p>121.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>&gt;&gt;120 你怎麼會上網求救啦(´･Д･)</p><p>122.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;121 放心我們已經通知上司了<br/>上網求救看看是希望快點處理RRRRRR</p><p>123.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>真好玩<br/>扉間大人說柱間大人跟斑大人是一對時<br/>那兩位大人的反應超好玩的wwwwww</p><p>124.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>我知道<br/>這是剛在一起的時候<br/>不想被他人發現<br/>所以第一時間被說是情侶時<br/>馬上搖頭不是不是的青澀反應呢！</p><p>125.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;124 你不知道<br/>看平時他們對扉間大人多麼殷勤<br/>想也知道是在狙擊扉間大人的<br/>哼哼。</p><p>126.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>是這樣的喲(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)</p><p>　　泉<br/>　　↓<br/>柱→扉←斑<br/>　　↑<br/>　　我</p><p>127.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;126 那個我是怎樣啦wwwwww</p><p>128.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>是我</p><p>129.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>it’s me</p><p>130.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>不好意思被大家發現是我了。</p><p>131.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p> </p><p>　　泉<br/>　　↓<br/>柱→扉←斑<br/>　　↑ ↘→→→→→→工作♡♡♡♡<br/>　　我</p><p>怎麼想都應該是這樣才對<br/>大家都是沒有結局的暗戀呢<br/>(*¯︶¯*)</p><p>132.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>照扉間大人的工作強度來看<br/>哪一天宣布跟工♂作結婚我也不意外了</p><p>133.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>不要啊啊啊啊<br/>我已經all in 斑扉啊啊啊啊啊！<br/>我是不會接受突然冒出的小妖精的啊啊！！！</p><p>134.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;133 CP廚閉嘴吧<br/>人家正妻實驗室都沒說話<br/>你大聲個什麼勁？</p><p>135.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>說到實驗室<br/>已經好久沒看到扉間大人去實驗室了<br/>(ﾟωﾟ)</p><p>136.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;135 這幾個月都在趕那個企劃<br/>扉間大人當然沒時間去</p><p>137.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>實驗室：(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)</p><p>138.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>對了剛才群組通知扉間大人要請吃烤肉，等會下班時不要忘記</p><p>139.給我一杯養肝水</p><p>&gt;&gt;138 好～(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))</p><p>140.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;138 你他媽你們組內消息不要PO上來啊幹！</p><p>141.以下為紅葉子的回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;140 嘻嘻</p><p> </p><p>TBC<br/>我x扉好像可以<br/>工作狂扉間大大真的……<br/>完全想像不出扉間大大戀愛腦的樣子</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【all扉】急！上司喝醉還把頭靠在我的肩膀上我該怎麼辦【論壇體】-4</p><p>*真路人角度<br/>*all扉但不明顯</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;木之葉區</p><p> </p><p>標題：急！上司喝醉還把頭靠在我的肩膀上我該怎麼辦</p><p>1.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>急！<br/>暗戀許久的上司喝醉了還把頭靠在我的肩膀上！！！<br/>我該怎麼辦！！！！！<br/>天哪上司的頭髮好香！！！！</p><p>2.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;1 太明顯了啦</p><p>3.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO你不覺得現場的氣氛怪怪的嗎？</p><p>4.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>我已經準備好把原PO的肩膀削下來</p><p>5.急</p><p>&gt;&gt;2 什麼太明顯？<br/>&gt;&gt;3 什麼氣氛？我現在只感受到肩膀上上司的體溫我就啊啊啊嘶<br/>&gt;&gt;4 等等，你先冷靜點！！</p><p>6.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;5 你才先冷靜才對<br/>抬頭看看你對面位子的人</p><p>7.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>媽的，提早下班了不起是不是</p><p>8.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>加班社畜不想收到烤肉攻擊</p><p>9.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>你家上司是在場諸位的暗戀對象唄</p><p>10.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>今天也是想揍死宇智波斑的一天[1/1]</p><p>11.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;10 覺得讓柱間大人別往賭場跑可能還比較現實</p><p>12.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO已經發現到這裡的大家都是同事了wwwwww<br/>然後還不小心公布自己暗戀上司這件事羞恥到不行了wwwwww<br/>不過不影響現在同事們想削原PO的肩膀= ）</p><p>『他不打算把位子給讓出來。』</p><p>13.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>我也想坐在扉間大人的旁邊啊啊啊<br/>我也想被扉間大人頭靠肩膀啊啊啊<br/>原PO你等會回家時注意安全</p><p>14.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>》原PO不打算把位子讓出來《</p><p>15.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>雖然不能與扉間大人同位置<br/>但扉間大人的睡顏真的好配飯<br/>我多吃三碗白飯啦！！！！</p><p>16.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>我只恨今天為什麼沒帶專業相機。</p><p>17.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>想知道扉間大人用的洗髮精牌子<br/>聞不到真實的，讓我用跟大人同牌子的過過乾癮也好</p><p>18.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO快上來說說扉間大人的香味呀<br/>證明你雙手還能打字啊</p><p>19.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;17 專業的忍者是不會用帶有香氣的清潔用品</p><p>20.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>啊啊啊所以是原汁原味扉間大人的味道！！！！！！</p><p>21.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>感覺更令人興奮了（硬）</p><p>22.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>扉間大人除了一開始就坐在旁邊的原PO外<br/>後面還圍了五個人在聞扉間大人的味道wwwwww<br/>啊我有錄影存證喲= ）<br/>等大人醒來我就給他看嘻嘻</p><p>23.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>笑死<br/>真的圍了五個人在旁邊吸扉</p><p>24.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>雖然&gt;&gt;22 已經錄影了<br/>但我還是想排隊吸扉</p><p>25.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>我也不管了！！！！！<br/>平時已經加班到不知天日了<br/>誰也無法阻止我吸扉間大人！！！！（怒）</p><p>26.急</p><p>扉間大人真滴好香。</p><p>27.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO出來就說了這麼拉仇恨的話</p><p>28.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>排隊吸扉+1</p><p>29.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>要吸把握時間<br/>我這邊收到消息柱間大人、斑大人和泉奈大人正在前往我們這邊</p><p>30.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;29 我就知道我就知道<br/>誰來快把他們三人押回來RRRRR<br/>還有文件等著他們簽啊啊啊啊</p><p> </p><p>TBC<br/>排隊吸扉+1( *｀ω´)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【all扉】急！上司喝醉還把頭靠在我的肩膀上我該怎麼辦【論壇體】-5</p><p>*真路人角度<br/>*all扉但不明顯</p><p> </p><p>31.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原本三位大人還乖乖的在辦公<br/>不知道是哪個王八蛋把扉間大人喝醉的消息傳給他們<br/>同事們還來不及反應他們一個順身術就消失了！！！！！<br/>這裡有個馬上要簽呈的報告啊啊啊啊啊啊</p><p>32.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;31 這裡也有急件需要泉奈大人馬上處理</p><p>33.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>羨慕&gt;&gt;32 <br/>作為斑大人直屬完全不敢把急件給他……</p><p>34.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;33 +1我也是……</p><p>35.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>為什麼啊？急件就是要給上司處理不是嗎？</p><p>36.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;35 這回答你一定是扉間大人組的。</p><p>37.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;35 <br/>「這種小事也要給我處理？」<br/>「有多急？殺到木葉前了嗎？」<br/>「這種東西你們也判斷不了？要你們幹麼。」<br/>下場都是眼睜睜看著辛苦處理的文件被斑大人一個火遁燒光</p><p>38.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>今天也是想揍宇智波斑的一天[1/1]</p><p>39.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;37 你們那是什麼高壓集團……</p><p>40.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>欸……我想你們應該反應過柱間大人了吧……</p><p>41.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>反應過了<br/>絕望的是，柱間大人好像覺得這[刪除線]蹺班[刪除線]方法好像不錯</p><p>42.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>連泉奈大人也有學他兄長大人的跡象啦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊</p><p>43.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>現在還有機會進扉間大人的組別嗎（血淚）</p><p>44.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;43 連你們上司都想進扉間大人組了www<br/>怎麼可能讓連名字都沒有的雜魚進去= ）</p><p>45.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;44 這什麼氣死人的回應！！！</p><p>46.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>啊啊啊啊一定是你<br/>一定是你通風報信給柱間大人他們的啊啊啊啊<br/>你手上可是有影片啊啊啊啊啊啊啊</p><p>47.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;46 嘻嘻你猜= ）</p><p>48.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>柱間大人他們已經把扉間大人帶回去了(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))</p><p>49.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;48 這麼快？！</p><p>50.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>算慢了<br/>吸扉組都輪了兩圈啦(・ω・)ノ<br/>然後扉間大人真的好香(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)</p><p>51.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>[烤肉圖片]<br/>[生菜包肉圖片]<br/>[六瓶啤酒乾杯圖片]<br/>[白飯上的肉汁圖片]</p><p>52.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>不要一言不合就上照啊啊啊</p><p>53.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>炫肉照不是應該在發貼當下嗎wwww</p><p>54.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>畢竟扉間大人都不在了<br/>我們只好專心在烤肉上</p><p>55.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>柱間大人他們看到這麼多人吸扉都沒幹麼嗎？<br/>不可能的吧？！！</p><p>56.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;55 原PO已經被制裁啦<br/>剩下等明天= ）</p><p>57.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>對啊<br/>我們抱著是最後一餐的心情在吃呢<br/>我還沒吸夠啊！(╯°Д°）╯</p><p>58.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>怪不得原PO都沒出現了，笑死</p><p>59.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;57 是 活 吧！！！！</p><p>60.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>因為我們在接到三位大人要來的消息時<br/>就差不多回位置坐好了<br/>所以他們三位到現場其實大家都是乖巧的烤肉<br/>嘛，原PO被扉間大人靠著一定是開著嘲諷的坦<br/>想也知道會有什麼下場<br/>原PO被泉奈大人一個手刀打暈給帶走了！<br/>三位大人還笑著向我們道謝照顧扉間大人呢 = ）<br/>第一次看到柱間大人的微笑會冒冷汗</p><p>61.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO……<br/>我記得泉奈大人最近常往情報班走……</p><p>62.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>不用同情原PO了<br/>等明天就是全組了</p><p>63.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>[烤盤上的肉片圖片]<br/>[五顆大生蠔圖片]<br/>[豪華刺身圖片]<br/>[烤肉夾飯圖片]<br/>[六盤生肉圖片]</p><p>64.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;63 哇看起來真棒（冷漠）</p><p>65.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>希望明天上班可以看到扉間大人……</p><p>66.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>全組命脈就掌握在扉間大人了</p><p>67.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>也要看扉間大人能不能下床<br/>感覺先留遺書…………</p><p>68.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;67 什麼下不下床<br/>我是不會承認這種事的！！！！</p><p>69.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>就宿醉下不了床啊<br/>激動什麼= ）</p><p>70.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>還是好奇扉間大人是什麼味道……</p><p> </p><p>TBC<br/>三個人把醉酒的扉間帶回家了٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【all扉】救命！醒來發現自己在不認識的房間裡【論壇】-6</p><p>*真路人角度<br/>*all扉但不明顯</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;木之葉區</p><p> </p><p>標題：救命！醒來發現自己在不認識的房間裡</p><p>1.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>來幫某白毛發求救樓(ﾟ∀ﾟ)</p><p>2.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>還以為是真的某大大的求助樓</p><p>3.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>一看到標題如此興奮的我<br/>點進來一看<br/>原PO還我興奮！！</p><p>4.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>詐欺！這是詐欺！！</p><p>5.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>還以為真的看到扉間大大咧……</p><p>6.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO你沒事裝什麼扉間大大發文！</p><p>7.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO你快賠我4P！！<br/>我都已經站起來等扉間大大的無助可憐求助樓了！！</p><p>8.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;7 哪裡站起來了辣wwwwww</p><p>9.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>我已經嗨到桌子都頂起來了<br/>結果一進來又是釣魚！！</p><p>10.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>認真回<br/>某白毛大大快檢查自己身體是否有缺了些什麼</p><p>11.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;10 缺啥啦wwwwww</p><p>12.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>這麼多天過去<br/>一來就看到這個標題</p><p>13.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>什麼鬼啊wwwwww</p><p>14.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>喂喂喂人家扉間大人可是有好好的去上班啊！</p><p>15.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>這是喝醉被抓回家的後續嗎？wwwwww</p><p>16.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;14 你哪隻眼睛看到扉間大人上班了？</p><p>17.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>他們組至少有一星期多沒有消息了吧……</p><p>18.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;17 別說得這麼驚悚<br/>幾天前還有路過他們組，還很有朝氣（眼神死）的上班呢</p><p>19.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>不過扉間大人倒是真的沒看到人影</p><p>20.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO你幹麼幫扉間大人發什麼求救樓啊wwwwww</p><p>21.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>扉間大人不會真的被關小黑屋了吧（硬）</p><p>22.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>我問了扉間大人組的同仁他們都沒正面回我</p><p>23.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>難道說（登♪登♪）</p><p>24.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>也就是說（登♪登♪）</p><p>25.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>我勸你們不要想太多喔<br/>省得最後浪費感情嗚嗚嗚(つД`)ノ</p><p>26.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;25 妄想也是一種生活能量！</p><p>27.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;25 你不知道我每天上班的動力就是為了看到扉間大人那毛絨絨的毛領子嗎？</p><p>28.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;25 看到扉間大人組的組員可以吸大人你知道我多羨慕嗎？！！！<br/>然後上次他們還是死也不講大人的味道像什麼！！！</p><p>29.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;25 我到現在照三餐申請進扉間大人組別！</p><p>30.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;25 想吸……想看……扉間……大人<br/>我……已經……一個禮拜多……沒看到……毛絨絨了……禁斷症發作中……</p><p>31.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>另外三位大人倒是跟沒事人一樣正常上班呢（小聲）</p><p>32.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;31 我有發現他們工作效率變好了，尤其是柱間大人（小聲）</p><p>33.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>給斑大人的文件也不會被燒了（感動）</p><p>34.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;33 欸www你們辛苦了wwwwww</p><p>35.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;33 對不起我笑了。</p><p>36.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>扉間大人約一個禮拜都沒上班了<br/>然後三位大人也沒什麼反應<br/>所以是那三位大人把扉間大人給（捂嘴）</p><p>37.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>讓扉間大人好好休息吧<br/>畢竟都連續加班快兩個月了</p><p>38.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>休♂息♂補♂充♂精♂力</p><p>39.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO原PO還在嗎？<br/>姑且也是個求助樓<br/>有需要什麼意見嗎？</p><p>40.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>需要推薦玩具類別嗎？</p><p>41.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;40 三小</p><p>42.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>人家大大就可以使用木遁自製玩具了<br/>何必再花錢對不對(=ﾟωﾟ)</p><p>43.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>泉奈大人本來就有研究了吧</p><p>44.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;43 蛤？</p><p>45.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;44 有時候可以看到泉奈大人在逛一些神秘的網站</p><p>46.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;45 『在上班的時候』</p><p>47.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>給我認真上班啦泉奈大人RRRRR<br/>你不知道你負責的文件已經快跟柱間大人一樣高了嘛啊啊啊啊</p><p>48.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>喔、喔、喔、喔……<br/>上班看網拍我也會……<br/>然後神秘網站你說清楚點呀！<br/>什麼神秘網站？！</p><p>49.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;39 不用了<br/>某白毛暫時是出不來了(ﾟ∀ﾟ)</p><p>50.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;49 (　ﾟдﾟ)？？？</p><p> </p><p>TBC<br/>加班好累好想當廢物♪(´ε｀ )</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【all扉】今天的扉間大人也是秀色可餐的一天【論壇】-7</p><p>*真路人角度<br/>*all扉但不明顯</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;木之葉區</p><p> </p><p>標題：今天的扉間大人也是秀色可餐的一天</p><p>1.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>今天難得比大家還早到公司，意外看到在整理辦公室外小盆栽的扉間大人，我緊張的對著扉間大人打了招呼，然後扉間大人也溫柔的回應我。<br/>天哪——<br/>那一瞬間——</p><p>♪在我心上用力的斬了一刀♪</p><p>我感覺到了一發飛雷神斬到我心頭。<br/>那一定是戀愛女神在對我打招呼。</p><p>我這時才明白，我降生到這世界的目的是為了什麼！</p><p>我愛上扉間大人！</p><p> </p><p>2.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>完了，又瘋了一個</p><p>3.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>完了，又瘋了一個……</p><p>4.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>現在打電話進醫院還來得及嗎？</p><p>5.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>還以為自己睡夢中PO文咧 = P</p><p>6.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>這種程度的妄想還敢拿出來</p><p>7.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO好了啦……（拍肩）</p><p>8.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>前面寫的多像個純情處男，結果最後一段根本噁男。</p><p>9.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO你這妄想文章小心不要被其他老大看到哈</p><p>10.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>看到頂多沒原PO罷了。<br/>我還等著扉間組少個名額。（冷漠臉）</p><p>11.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>原PO是不是毛絨絨禁斷症發作呀……<br/>我明白已經多天沒看到扉間大人了<br/>但，也不能這樣堂而皇之地把自己妄想打出來呀</p><p>12.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;11 原PO確實「打」出來</p><p>13.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;12 不想知道……這個動詞……</p><p>14.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>處理公務都來不及了<br/>扉間大人哪有閒暇時間照顧花草？</p><p>15.1</p><p>其實在那之前我就有感覺自己是喜歡扉間大人的，但因為今天早上扉間大人對我的微笑，讓我更加確定我人生目標只有扉！<br/>接下來我要好好規劃我和扉間大人兩人一起的未來才行呢哼哼！<br/>像是告白、求婚、結婚等等<br/>都是很重要的事！<br/>啊～我已經迫不及待地想跟扉間大人共處兩人甜蜜世界了♡</p><p>16.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;15 哇歐</p><p>17.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;15 噁……</p><p>18.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>我覺得可以打電話報警了……</p><p>19.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>你先過弟控大人那關吧。</p><p>20.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>扉間大人根本沒從辦公室出來<br/>不要再意淫我們大大了！！！</p><p>21.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>這傢伙是你們扉間組嗎？<br/>腦子真的沒問題嗎？</p><p>22.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;21 應該不是吧……<br/>我也沒辦法肯定</p><p>23.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;21 說實話，我們組腦袋都差不多這款的<br/>只是大家都很有默契的隱藏起來而已……</p><p>24.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;23 WTF？？？</p><p>25.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>藏到最後變態了唄</p><p>26.1</p><p>啊！<br/>剛才扉間大人又對我微笑了！<br/>這是不是在暗示我可以！<br/>可以對吧！<br/>扉間醬也是喜歡我的對吧！<br/>啊啊啊好開心！這就是兩情相悅嗎？</p><p>27.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;26 不不不不不不<br/>原PO你越來越噁心了！</p><p>28.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;26<br/>建議去看醫生。</p><p>29.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>天哪有夠噁心的<br/>這傢伙真的是我們組的嗎？</p><p>30.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>誰來查一下這癡漢是誰RRRRRR</p><p>31.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>（這邊把這樓發給泉奈大人了）</p><p>32.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;31 NICE</p><p>33.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;31 做得好！</p><p>34.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>本來以為只是日常發病<br/>結果是真的發病(　ﾟдﾟ)</p><p>35.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>雖然以扉間大人的武力值不用太擔心<br/>但還是小心一點好<br/>這邊也把消息傳給另外幾位大人了。</p><p>36.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>嘛、以那幾位大人的白毛控，原PO大概看不到下一秒的太陽了吧，嘻嘻。</p><p>37.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>先說喔，這傢伙肯定不是我們扉間組的！<br/>我們可是都很有操守的再守護扉間大人的！<br/>才不會擅自把這麼噁心的妄想說出來呢！</p><p>38.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;37 你前面不就有人說不確定了嘛www</p><p>39.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;38 絕 對 不 可 能 ！！</p><p>40.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>最好，不想想之前你們組揪去吃烤肉那次！<br/>竟然還集體吸扉？<br/>原PO只是把妄想打出來，你們可是實踐了耶！</p><p>41.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;40 正論。</p><p>wwwwww好了啦，半斤八兩www</p><p>42.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>是不是不重要了<br/>在其他部門心頭你們都是變態！m9</p><p>43.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>\變態變態，白毛控變態/</p><p>44.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;43 白毛控變態聽起來有點可愛……</p><p>45.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;44 (´･ω･`)……</p><p>46.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;44 痾……</p><p>47.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;速報速報&lt;&lt;<br/>找到原PO了！</p><p>48.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>欸欸<br/>效率也太好了吧？？？</p><p>49.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>好消息！我們扉間組沒有人消失<br/>（欣慰）</p><p>50.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>白毛控威力真大。</p><p>51.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>啊啊、聽說是外來者<br/>剛好查到這傢伙還是外國間諜。</p><p>52.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>外國間諜？？？<br/>然後跑來我們這邊發廚文？？？<br/>腦子真的沒問題嗎？</p><p>53.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>誰不愛白毛呢？（吸）</p><p>54.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>腦子逐漸白毛化<br/>所以壞掉了</p><p>55.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>這解決外國間諜的方法，誇張到不行。</p><p>56.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>真是多虧這傢伙腦袋不行。<br/>喜愛白毛不是錯。</p><p>57.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>啊啊啊為什麼不是內部成員啊啊<br/>我不想再加班啊啊啊啊啊啊</p><p>58.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;57 想得美<br/>就算真是內部成員你們拷問班還是要加到死啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（吐血）</p><p>59.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;58 暗部對吧，我懂。</p><p>60.以下為紅葉子回覆</p><p>&gt;&gt;57 你閉嘴啊啊啊啊啊！！！</p><p> </p><p>END<br/>這系列一個結束了，阿里嘎豆！<br/>祝大家每日吸扉健壯如柱o(^▽^)o</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>